


The Devil's Promise

by Alpha_Andromedae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Andromedae/pseuds/Alpha_Andromedae
Summary: A guy with unfortunate looks meets the Devil herself in the woods. She grants him his ideal life, Girls, Money, and a career in modeling. But just as he is settled in, the Devil greets him once more. He now has to kill and bring the souls to her. Or she'll take his.





	1. The meeting in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> There is some inappropriate language and some murder involved. Just roll with it cause I'm like that.

How long has it been, the sky is pitch black, not a star in sight. The trees covered in moss whisper forgotten secrets. The darkness enfolds me, I grit my teeth and keep walking. It can’t have been more than a few hours, I’m starving, did they give me any food. Pulling off my bag, I look through it, some jeans, shirts, and…. nothing. “Couldn’t they have given me some bread at least…” It seems I have to starve through the night.

It’s so dark, I wanna go home. It’s cold and muddy, I hate this so much. “Well I guess this is what happens to ungrateful bastards like me”. I try to remember where I am when someone says my name…. “Lucas….” I turn with a start. “Hello?” I call, “Is someone there?” Nothing responds, “of course you dumbass, you’re alone” I continue along the dark path feeling uneasy, “Lucas!” A voice hisses, so close to me, I turn once more. My jaw drops, for a beautiful woman stands before me. Her velvety pale skin seems to glow, her rich brown hair flows like water. Her dress, black with gold trimming, shows her every curve. She was gorgeous, the only unnerving thing was her eyes. Burning with fiery malice they scared the shit out of me. She speaks,

“hello Lucas”.

After looking into her eyes, I realize I’m shaking,  _ Who is she,  _ I wonder. “I’ve been watching you, Lucas” she says. A shiver runs down my spine, “Who are you”, my voice shakes. This woman is mesmerizing as she speaks, her voice trickles into my mind, grabbing my attention. “You can call me Lucy, I only want to help you”.  _ She’s clearly some well dressed creep,  _ “Why would I need help Lucy”.  _ Let’s see what she says,  _ “I know you want to be famous, a model even. But you were thrown out for inspiring, a shame really”. _ This Lucy knows her stuff.  _ “And I know for sure with your looks, you’ll never be a model, which is why I want to help you”.

“Well Lucy, how can you help me”...

She steps towards me, her eyes shining, “are you sure you want my help?”. For some reason, I nod. “Good”. “Close your eyes”, I do as I am told. The woods, almost glowing somehow, disappear, and I see nothing.


	2. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk, just a bunch of filler till the bloody murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no bloody murder till much later on, for now, a hell of a ton of cursing.

Holy Fuck, my head. I opened my eyes, my head hammering. I sit up and look around the clearing, it doesn’t take too long to see that there was only one path leading out, my bag at the beginning of it. I feel strange after last night's encounter. Wait, did last night happen, maybe it was a dream. Or a nightmare. I stand up and brush off, walk to the path, and pick up my bag. Immediately, I start walking. 

The sun is overhead, I had reached a highway and decided to go left. So fucking hot outside. I decide to pull off my shirt and then I see something in the distance. Running towards me at full speed was an adorable little pug. Dirty and tongue lolling, it stops at my feet. “Hey little guy, you got a name?” The pug tilts its head. “No. How about Djyorjin*, I read it in a book once. Come on Djyorjin!” I keep walking and the pug follows. Every once in a while I look back to check on the pug. I end up carrying the creature when it was on the verge of collapse.  
*Dee-yor-gin

It’s only when the sun sets do I see skyscrapers and buildings. I sigh with relief, maybe I can find a bench or something. What's even better is the rest stop I see on the outskirts, complete with showers. I decide on showering in the morning, still holding the pug I collapse on a bench by the rest stop.

I wake up again, with the sun rising in front of me. I get up and stretch, I grab some clothes leave the pug and go to shower. When I come back ten minutes later, Djyorjin in still sitting there, waiting for me. I pick up my bag and call him, he jumps off the bench and follows me once more. I walk around, looking for hiring restaurants. The smell of food makes me feel ravenous. Djyorjin hasn’t run away once, he must be a reject after all. Someone suddenly runs into me. “Oof”, it took me by surprise, knocking the wind out of me. “Agh, I am so sorry sir I-” She looks at me, “Hey, you’re incredibly handsome, are you a model by chance?”

I thought she was playing me, like I mean, I am not handsome, never was, never will be. “Ma’am, are you sure you have the right person, cause I’m not-”. She interjects “Of course you are! Can you even see yourself?” She brushes back her blond hair and whips out her phone, set to selfie mode, she holds it out for me to see. What the hell, the person I saw was not me, I had muddy eyes, acne, a pig nose, and blubbery lips. What I see now is a man with icy blue eyes, clear skin, an acute nose, and a perfect mouth. I know better than to ogle, I’m supposed to have looked like this since day one.

“Sorry Ma’am, I didn’t sleep in a proper bed last night, I thought I looked disheveled”, I am making up lies on the spot now. She looked shocked, “Well where did you sleep last night?”  
Thinking that she would help me, I tell the truth, “A park bench”. Now she looks horrified, “You, on a park bench, well I can fix that,'' she handed me a card “I work for a modeling company, and we are looking for new faces, follow me if you want to work for us”. Is she serious, this is amazing, maybe the night in the woods was real. “I’m looking for a job anyways, lead the way …..”, “Oh, sorry, my name is Katie”. She is really pretty, “Well then, lead the way, Katie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a webtoon for this later on and if you don't know what webtoon is, get yourself educated by typing this link into your search bar.   
https://www.webtoons.com/en/


	3. The C.E.O.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk anymore, character intro maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no bloody murder ;^; but hopefully soon.

It’s an impressive building, Katie was leading me inside, I’m able to look around while she talks to the receptionist. She has fiery red hair and brown eyes, quite beautiful, I hear some of what is said. “You have a possible model, is that him because he is gorgeous!”. “Yes Ashley, that’s him. Can you call Ms. Leigh now.” Ms. Leigh, who is that, manager maybe. Katie turns to me, “Ms. Leigh is the C.E.O. of Kauoha Modeling. Ya know, the building you are in.” She put so much emphasis into her words that if this were typed, the words would be in bold print. Almost nervous I say “Alrighty, I get it, be nice. But how do I impress her, I have no modeling experience?”.

She stares at me like I’m stupid, “That’s the point, you’re new! Now let’s go”. Again with the bold print. She leads me to an elevator and presses the call button. A few awkward moments follow. The elevator arrives and we step inside, Katie presses the top button. “Like any good evil boss, she is on the top floor”, I say. “Pfffft”, her suppressed laughter makes me smile. “That’s stupid, why did I run into you on the street.”. Why the hell is she so cute, my god, I can hardly stand it. “Maybe you were attracted to me like a magnet. I was commonly known as the chick magnet in high school.” Another lie, I think to myself, I was known as the ugly freak. “Sure, also, why did you bring the dog?”

Oh shiz, she noticed. “I can’t just leave Djyorjin to fend for himself,” I say indignantly, “He was a stray, the poor guy, weren’t you Djyorjin.” She looks flustered, “well I suppose if he stays quiet in your bag, I guess he can stay.” The elevator bings and we stop only a few floors from the top, two men step in. One sees Katie and says “Hey Katie, is this a new model?” So he noticed me as he stepped in. “Um yeah, maybe,” I say. He looks at me questioningly then at Katie. She explains, “I found him outside a cafe and we are heading to see the C.E.O. right now.”   
It’s just as she is explaining that I noticed that the other guy is staring at me. “What’s your name?”, he asks. “My name is Lucas.” He stares at me, “So you are new here?” What do I say, I mean, I guess I am. “Yeah, I am. What’s your name?”. He stares again as if he is surprised. “So you don’t know who I am,” he says, he starts laughing. “Finally somebody who won’t suck up to me. My name is Liam Casdel, a model here.”

I was going to say something else when the doors open. “Liam, you have a shoot on this floor, let’s go,” It was the other man, he had some crazy hair and dark clothes. I regret not talking to him. “That’s Tyler Timleton, he’s Liam’s manager,” Katie whispers to me. “You’ll see him around a lot more often.” A few moments pass by, and after what seems like three long paragraphs, the elevator stops on the top floor. “Finally,” I say, “We’ve been here forever.” We step out, and Katie starts walking, I take this as an opportunity to look around. Such posh carpets, and is that a marble statue I see. This floor clearly was decorated with thought. Katie leads me to a room with a row of chairs on along wall and a desk at the opposite end of the row. 

Katie stops and motions for me to sit, once I sit she says, “I have to speak with the C.E.O. ya know, Get her on your side.” It made sense so I wait, she rushes off, and I do nothing.  
I had nothing to do but watch the clock on the wall, ten minutes pass. A door opens, a woman wearing a short gray skirt and top rushes in. She dashes to the desk and seats herself, the phone rings, “Hello, this is Gabby, yes ma’am Liam is there, yes we can postpone the shoot,” A receptionist, her name is Gabby from what I heard. She was still talking, “so thirty minutes, yes ma’am, I’ll try, alright, see you soon.” She hangs up and sighs, she leans back and closes her eyes, allowing me to stare, her olive complexion and dark hair suited her perfectly, she also wore half-rimmed glasses. Why are all the women so fucking hot. 

She opens her eyes and sees me, she panics. “Oh my, sir, I am so sorry, have you been waiting long? Hold on, I’ll get you a drink.” She vanishes once more and returns with lemonade, “here you go, but the C.E.O. wishes to see you.” She waits for me to stand up and grab my bag, Djyorjin still inside. “Follow me, sir.” She says, and she rushes off. I run to catch up, we are once more in the labyrinth they called a building. We go past so many corners, I give up on my internal map, finally, we come to a single door at the end of the hall. I gulped, suddenly nervous, “It’s ok Lucas,” says Gabby, “she is eager to see you.” She opens the door, “Lucas is here,'' she says. The C.E.O. looks up and a familiar line is spoken by a completely different person. 

“Hello, Lucas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a webtoon for this soon. Again, if you do not know what webtoon is, go to this link or you'll never see another sunrise.  
https://www.webtoons.com/en/


End file.
